1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a smart communication technology. In particular, the present invention is related to a ringtone assignment system and method thereof, so that the speaker is able to assign ringtones to a ringtone assignment system of the receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional ringtone method and system generally comprise: (1) playing a ringtone stored by the receiver, (2) playing a ringtone stored on internet, (3) playing a ringtone stored by the receiver on the internet according to a configuration stored on internet, and (4) playing a ringtone stored on the internet according to a configuration stored on internet.
However, the conventional ringtone technologies are limited for at least the following reasons:
1. The speaker can only select a ringtone from existing ringtones.
2. The speaker and receiver have to complete multiple and complicated communications and operations for ringtone transmission, and the speaker and receiver have to upload/download a ringtone or ringtone related message to assign a ringtone.
3. The ringtone transmission and playing relies on a remote host.